Sky's Unknown Desire
by chewieroxie1
Summary: Sky is having feelings for his fellow ranger that he cannot quite figure out.  Can  he let the other know?  Warning....SkyBridge slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...just for fun...no ownership to the rangers.

**Sky's Unknown Desire**

The rangers hobbled down the corridor of the SPD Base that led to their rooms. They were returning, bruised and battered, from a series of unforgiving training and testing sessions that the Commander insist they complete. The team of rangers suspected that they were being disciplined due to Crugers previous accusation that the rangers had been lacking cooperation and teamwork.

With much moaning and groaning, Syd and Z reached their rooms first. They said their good nights to the guys and eagerly entered their room for the night.

Sky, Bridge, and Jack continued on down the corridor. Sky abruptly stopped. He suddenly remembered that he had left his SPD handbook in the common room. He knew that there was no way he would be able to sleep knowing that the book was not in his possession, so he told the other two to go on without him. "See you back in the room Bridge," Sky said as he turned to leave. Bridge stiffly nodded an ok.

Bridge was the first to reach his room. His mind was so fatigued that he had forgotten anyone else was with him when he reached his room. As he was about to open his door, Jack said, "later Bridge," and gave his partner a friendly punch in the shoulder. This caused Bridge to involuntarily wince in pain.

Jack immediately noticed Bridges pain and felt a protective instinct take him over.

"Hey, you get some rest Bridge, looks like you need it," Jack said.

"Bridge feebly nodded, and entered his room, the door closing shut behind him. There was really nothing else that Jack could do but head to his room and hope Bridge took his advice.

Sky spied and retrieved his handbook. He sighed in relief that he now held his prize possession, and slowly began to walk towards his room. His heavy legs feeling all the more sore with each step. He was quite thankful when he eventually made it back to his room. The door slid open and than shut behind him. He peered around the room looking for Bridge to be doing something crazy, or something Bridge- like. He then stopped his search and silently laughed at the vision before him. Bridge was already asleep on his bed. And by the looks of it, he must have walked in and just collapsed right then and there where he lay. He never even got a chance to take off his SPD jacket or his shoes.

Sky laughed to himself, "Geesh, I never realized how worn out Bridge was from the all day training. He never let on...Maybe I should wake him up? It can't be too comfortable sleeping with his jacket and shoes still on."

He stepped a little closer towards his roommate and called out his name. Yet all that came out of Sky's mouth was, "_Bridge_..." whispered so quietly that not another single soul could've heard it. He couldn't help it...Sky wasn't sure that he wanted to wake or stir this captivating vision that was so easily consuming his mind and every thought. He was losing himself to,...he didn't even know what. Just Bridge. Bridge.

Sky continued to stand there and stare at his fellow ranger. It was somewhat strange, he thought, to be able to see Bridge in such a calm, peaceful state. It was a complete contradiction to the normally hyper, energetic and bubbly ranger that they all knew him to be. It was undeniably attractive. Without thinking Sky began to visually explore the younger ranger.

Bridges head was resting on his outstretched arm, his other arm lay still on the bed. His back was almost at full sight and his legs were settled as if he just fell there into bed, haphazardly. Sky stood there studying Bridges face. His peacefulness all to himself, unaware that his best friend and roommate was completely captivated by his serene beauty and innocence.

The blue ranger's eyes followed along down his well toned shoulders, than his much need to be touched back. Next, up a perfect slight curve and then back down the other side of that perfect slight curve, finally reaching his muscular legs...

Sky tried to pry his eyes away from the memorizing vision before him. He found it nearly impossible though. No matter what, he could not get himself to stop staring at Bridge.

"WOAH!" This realization shocked Sky's mind. "What am I doing STARING at my best friend? I mean, he's MY BEST FRIEND. What is wrong with me? This is so wrong." As he mentally tried analyzing what on earth he was thinking and doing, he found himself all the while still staring at Bridge. His mind was whirling with strange confused thoughts...He was frozen.

Just then, Bridge's body shuttered causing Sky to startle and jump back in great panic...

"Whew!" He was still asleep, must've been a dream," Sky gasped, catching his breath. "I wonder what Bridge dreams about?" He then found himself wondering... what in fact might Bridge be dreaming about. "Stop it Sky!" He yelled inwardly. "You've got to stop this. What if Bridge catches you staring at him like this? What if he can tell that you're thinking about him...like this. You can't let that happen."

With that Sky turned towards his bed where he got himself ready and slipped under his covers. He felt guilty for not taking Bridge's Jacket and shoes off and helping him to be more comfortable, but he just couldn't...Too many thoughts were rushing through his head...he couldn't handle any more temptations.

As tired as Sky was that night, he hardly slept at all, his head stewed with so many questions and much confusion and the constant new found desire to keep looking over...


	2. Chapter 2

Sky's unknown Desire, Chapter 2

Sky awoke the next morning feeling completely exhausted, his many thoughts did not allow for much sleep. Sky looked over to his roommate's side of the room. Bridge was just waking up and stretching. He quickly grabbed his shoulder in the middle of his stretch and a loud "OUGH," escaped from his mouth.

"Aaghh," Bridge didn't realize he was going to hurt so much. He didn't even remember when he would've hurt his shoulder. He just knew that it really hurt. He looked over to see Sky staring at him with concern.

"Oh, sorry, I'm being too loud," Bridge said.

"No, I was already up. Are you Ok? What's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked, knowing full well that Bridge would never tell him if he wasn't ok.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just sore. Don't tell me your not at all sore from the training? He asked the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, a little, but you look like you might have an injury. Maybe you should have someone look at that," Sky asked.

"No, No, I'm sure it's nothing time won't heal on it's own." Bridge replied while briefly studying Sky's eyes. "You couldn't possibly be worried about me..., could ya?" Bridge said in a menacing tone, an accusatory twinkle in his eyes.

"No, I just don't want anyone slowing the team down or getting in the way, that's all," Sky said, hoping that Bridge would accept t his answer.

Sky grabbed his clothes and blew past Bridge towards the showers. All the while hoping Bridge wasn't picking up on anything from now or the night before. He just wanted things to be normal. He didn't want, or know what to do with, the feelings he was having for his friend. He just wished the feelings would stop.

Bridge on the other hand couldn't deny that there was something off about Sky. He just didn't know what it was.

Weeks go by...

Sky could not keep his eyes off the green ranger. He wondered what Bridge was thinking when he was relaxing and standing on his head. He wondered what the other rangers though of Bridge, what Bridge thought of the other rangers. He wondered if Bridge was ever attracted to either of the girls, or if they were attracted to Bridge. But most of all, he watched and worried about Bridge during their battles. Bridge was a great fighter. Sky knew that he needn't worry about his friend. Sky couldn't help it though. He didn't want to "wonder" what it would be like without Bridge.

He began to notice the protective nature that he had for the younger ranger. He was always aware of it, Bridge was his best friend. But now it seems he was protective on a different and more powerful level. And at the end of a long day of battling evil, Sky could only relax knowing that the green ranger lay in his bed peacefully asleep. And knowing this was the only thing that let Sky fall into his own sleep .

He had come to terms with his feelings for Bridge. He knew, though, that he could never share them. The repercussions on all levels would be disastrous. It killed him to know that nothing ever could become of his feelings and the false front that he always had to wear began to rip his soul apart.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Bridge was beginning to feel a strain on his relationship with Sky. And there was absolutely no reason why. Atleast that he could pinpoint. Did he do something to make his roomate mad? He always made Sky mad. So what was different this time?...It was never his _point_ to make anyone mad. But it did happen sometimes. Especially with Sky. He was always amazed at how uptight and stiff Sky could be. But...this time...something was different.

Bridge knew that he needed to bring up this strange and obvious break in their friendship to Sky. He just wasn't sure how. The awkward feelings we're beginning to make Bridge feel annoyed...He wasn't used to that feeling. "Come on, Sky...this is stupid, what the hell is wrong with you," he thought. "This just feels so petty...I never would've thought of you to be that way," Bridge racked his mind.

He decided, in his Bridge way, just to tackle the question when he saw Sky, no matter how bad the timing may be. That wasn't a specialty of Bridge anyhow...

They came together in the hallway on they way to the common room. Bridge confronted

Sky.

"Hey, you doing all right,?" Bridge asked Sky.

"Yeah, fine.." He carefully said.

"Is anything wrong?" Bridge questioned.

"Nope, gotta go, later," Sky replied

With that response, Bridge felt that his only chance of getting to the bottom of Sky's behavior was to read his aura. He was hesitant but he did it. What he received was a strange color that he had never gotten from Sky before. The color wasn't knew to him, but associated with Sky, it was completely knew...he didn't know how to think of it or even decipher it...it was so strange. It was a mix of yellow and red. Sky was usually a cool blue. The yellow and red, as Bridge has experienced, meant, hesitation and love. Bridge didn't know what to make of that at all. This was getting more and more confusing as he went on... Was he misinterpreting it or maybe Sky was feeling this confused also. What the hell is going on.? I'm so confused..." Thought Bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Sorry, I was busy...

I"m trying to pick of where I left off...I hope it doesn't jump too much. Or even go to slow.

Bridge was sick of pretending that everything was normal. He could no longer stand the riff that was building between himself and his best friend. He didn't understand why it was happening, but he was bound and determened to get to the bottom of it. There was no reason for the awkwardness that he could feel (or read) coming from his roomate, the blue ranger.

As they were all walking away from their training one day; Bridge secretly slipped his glove off of his hand and read Sky's aura. He knew that he shouldn't have, but with much desperation he felt that he was left with no choice. He was a bit baffled by what he had picked up.

On many occasions Bridge had, without choice, picked up on his roomate's aura. It was always cold colors...like blue, or green...but never an intense red, and orange, that he picked up on this time. He now knew that something was out of the ordinary with Sky. He just didn't know what. He didn't even know were to begin, or how to decipher the feelings he was getting from sky.

He began to wonder about his own feelings for Sky. He was getting intense feelings about Sky...were they his own? Or was he perhaps picking up on another rangers feelings for Sky. Where were all these strong emotions coming from.? It kind of hurt his head. He needed to go clear his thoughts...so he decided to go to his favorite place...the Newtech City Park. He could always rest against the old tree and figure most things out. And the walk or run that it took to get there was mind clearing as well. He decided to walk there, since he was in full uniform and it was hot out.

He sat down and leaned against his favorite old tree. "What to make of Sky's readings, he thought?" Those colors that he detected were not typical at all of Sky. If he didn't know better, he would think that Sky was in love...but with who? And was Sky even possible of that? This new found discovery shocked Bridge completely and confused him entirely. He had never even considered the fact that Sky might be able to hold these types of emotions.

It made Bridges mind stir and "questions and possibilities," arose on a whole new level for him.

Just as Bridge was completely mesmerized in thought, a flash of light appeared in the corner of his eye.

"Oh shit, not right now?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's Unknown Desire CH 5

Bridge was so consumed in his thoughts and theories about sky's behavior. Yet he knew he had to focus on the new task at hand. He was not at all in the mood for ranger work, least of all a fight. He would have to put his own inconclusive thoughts aside however, because this intruder needed his full concentration. It was Morgana. It wasn't normal for her to just "pop in" here in New Tech City. "What the hell was her plan," Bridge thought. He got a very strange feeling that things were going to go bad here.

"It's not very often that I get the chance to meet up with just ONE Ranger...all alone. And indeed it is my luck that it is you..., the green Ranger, that I stumble upon. You were, anyhow, the ONE that I was searching for.

Morgana giggled with excitement. She had always secretly,(without Grumm knowing of course) had a crush on the green ranger. She loved to watch him when he was intense in a fight. He was so lithe and graceful and strong. He was humbly beautiful. She liked to imagine him as a dancer, a character in her made up fantasy world. This made up fantasy world had become more reality than fantasy for Morgana however.

For once in her life her attention was drawn to somebody else besides herself. Someone had finally been able to grab her attention and capture her desires. So was so caught up in her own delusional needs she wasn't able to believe that his desires did not match hers. He was unwilling but that didn't matter because she was blinded. Her thoughts about him were so strong. When she thought about him she thought of someone so adorable and cute, yet so powerful; so innocent yet so capable; so graceful yet so strong and stealth. She just had to have him. There was nothing else that could make her happy she believed. She needed to have him to herself...she had to.

She exploded in passion, "Oh it is meant to be! You were placed here for ME! I was meant to find you and you are meant for me! We can finally be together!"

With shock and confusion, Bridge began to back away. What kind of strange thoughts were going through Morgana's head? What was she planning? And why him? He wasn't quite sure what to make of all this now.

Morgana jumped up and down like a giddy little girl. She began to make her way towards Bridge.

Bridge continued to back away. This time becoming a little more fearful as to her intentions. He decided backing up was no longer dissuading enough so he took a fighting stance.

Morgana quickly stopped in surprise. She became confused and upset with this unexpected situation. Bridge, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to come with me. I can make you happier than you ever imagined. You belong with me...in my world. It's meant to be. She tried to reassure him in her delusional psychotic way. You're supposed to be with me. You're supposed to be mine.

Bridge was overwhelmed by her delusional beliefs he knew that he needed to act now, and without hesitation he quickly pulled out his morpher and began to call for help. But before he could, the morpher was blasted out of his hand. He let out a painful scream. He looked up to see a rageful look on Morgana's face.

I won't let you make that stupid mistake. You're just scared, you don't realize what is supposed to happen...I love you. I need you to come with me. I don't want to hurt you. "Please, just come with me," she said as she held out her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Sky's unknown desire ch 6

Bridge held his hurt hand and with a look of disgust began to back away from Morgana. What the hell was this psychotic bitch talking about? He was nervous. Things were getting strange and unmanageable. This wasn't his "field, his area" he didn't know how to talk to someone like this. He DID know what Morgana was capable of though. Yeah he couldn't morph since his morpher had been blasted away. He could pull out his blaster though, he thought. And that is just what he did. He aimed quickly, quietly, and shot at her without a second thought. She tried to dodge it by twisting to her right but it clearly struck her arm. She winced grabbing her injury. Bridge took this moment to try and grab his morpher. He was caught off guard as an Orange head grabbed him and threw him down hard to the ground, pinning him down. Bridge was left struggling underneath the orange head, struggling for air as the wind was knocked out of him. The side of his face was being slammed down into the ground. He couldn't move, couldn't get his breath, there was so much force pushing him down on him.

As Morgana approached him he coughed several times at an attempt to get his breath back. He tried to struggle free from his captor but it was worthless. He couldn't free himself. He lay bruised and helpless, gasping for a deep breath amongst the heavy weight that still pinned him. Morgana looked down at "her love" with a look of sorrow and dissappointment. Her face frowned and she simply stated, "It hurts me to have to do it this way. You left me with no other choice. You have to come with me. You'll see, it's for the best." "I'm not leaving without you she hysterically screamed." Bridge could feel Morgana's breath at his neck, he began to struggle as he felt a sharp poke stab him in the back of his neck. He tried to struggle and free himself but his movements and strength quickly began to grow weak and slow until he felt no more. He felt a slight touch and an incoherent whisper before he knew no more.

Morgana stood bending down over the green ranger, stroking his cheek. She was mumbling to herself, "I didn't want it to go this way my love." She signaled to the orange head to carry Bridge to her ship but not without a loud, commanding order of, "GENTLY!"


	7. Chapter 7

CH 8

Sky's Unknown Desire Ch8

Bridge awoke to the warmth of a bright light above him and the feeling that someone was watching him. He attempted to focus his eyes with little success. He felt so weak that focusing seemed like too much of a task. His eyes seemed too heavy for him to command. But he knew that he was in danger. He had to wake up. He thought to himself, is this really happening? Yes, it is, this is no dream... he was trapped with this freaked out bitch. The past events came rushing back at him and he became even more aware of his surroundings. He was on an enormous purple bed. There was some sort of mesh black cloth draped around the bed. Bridge remembered and realized... he was definitely in Morgana's room.

Before he could even come to terms with where he was, he heard... '**HER VOICE'**.

"Are you awake finally?" he heard her call.

"Oh crap, this is so not good." Bridge thought to himself.

He attempted to close his eyes and feign sleep. But before he knew it, she was stroking his cheek. This was startling to him, but then she started her fingers down his neck.

"What should I do," he thought.

She patted his shirt that covered his chest. This wasn't enough for her apparently. So she gently rolled up his shirt as she brought her mouth down to his chest. She moaned as she felt and licked his chest. Bridge held his breath. He didn't want to give in to such a vile creature.

She continued to lick down his chest to his navel. She used her hands to feel the taught muscles in his torso. She then stopped, but only to take in his full beauty. His beautiful face with dimples so strong and mesmerizing, not even needing a smile to surface. She then noticed is sharp angular bone structure and his perfectly shaped pink lips. She thought, oh God he was gorgeous. She could no longer hold herself back from exploring the rest of his magnificently beautiful body.

As soon as she passed his navel he no longer could control his arousal and let an accidental loud moan escape his lips. She stopped completely and looked up at him. Several seconds passed while they remained eye locked.

"You know what I'm going to do to you then don't you?" she said in a mischievous voice. I want you to watch me do things to you! I enjoyed watching your peaceful sleep but now I want to watch you enjoying all of this and I will make sure you enjoy!

She left his upper body and began to focus on his lower body. She began to tug at the waist of his pants. His hands were tied up above his head so he could do nothing to protest. He was basically helpless. She began to pull the top of his pants down. She stopped only to ask if it felt good to him. He was so disgusted with her and tried to protest but his mouth didn't say that. He only let out a helpless moan. She visually followed the path that his pants led as she pulled them down...

She took in everything that he had to give. It was more than she could've ever imagined. He was so perfect. She was so awestruck that she didn't know what to do next. She just saw the most innocent, confused, entrancing green eyes looking up at her. She thought... 'The Beauty'.. It was more perfect than anything. He was all hers for the taking.

Bridge remained helpless. He tried to desensitize himself from this nightmare. He tried to focus his thoughts on anything other than what Morgana was doing to him. He didn't _want _to enjoy it, but he _did_. He felt helpless. He didn't want to succumb to her passion. He tried to tone it out by thinking about what he had left back at SPD. And Sky, their was Sky...but Morgana's seductive touches were too much. He lost himself in her desires.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky's Unknown Desire Ch8

Bridge awoke with a vague remembrance of what had happened the night before. He felt completely disgusted and dirty. He knew that he hadn't had a choice but...to have enjoyed it? He let out a soft moan. He slowly opened his eyes only to realize that he was still restrained in to the same purple bed. Only now there was someone laying next to him.

He looked around the room, trying to find a path of escape...nothing, no way out. He lay there with forlorn visions and thoughts of his teammates...He just wanted to be away from here. He wanted to see his friends again, feel safe again. He missed them all. Everyone of them. But there was a certain "something" that he missed specifically from Sky. He didn't know what it was exactly. He didn't have the time to think about that now though.

The person next to him started to stir and Bridge wasn't sure what he should do. His initial thought was to ignore it. But he knew that wouldn't work. He decided that he would have to try and rationalize with her. But how? She was completely irrational. He decided instead to work on his restraints. If only he could loosen his wrists and get his hands free. The struggle was useless.

"Oh you're being naughty," is what Bridge heard next.

'Shit!' he said to himself. 'Now what?' he thought. He looked over at the figure next to him and saw a pair of lustful yet dangerous eyes looking down on him. A slight shiver ran through Bridge's body.

"You can't escape from me, I'll never let that happen. You'll see, eventually you won't want it to happen either. Look at you. You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. I can't let you go. I can make you happy really I can and I will." She started to trace the outline of his jaw with her finger. Bridge turned his head to the side and refused to make eye contact. Byt she then moved to tracing his lips and then whispering in his ear, "We are meant to be together, I know you feel it."

Bridge cringed at this and turned his cheek away from her again.

That made Morgana all the more hot for him.

"I like the challenge. But I will let you know that I will call the shots until you realize the way things are supposed to be. I want to protect you. I want to make you happy. I want to make you mine. You will want that too. I will watch over you and always keep you safe. I'm sorry that I had to knock you out but you wouldn't come with me willingly. I liked watching you sleep though, helpless...that makes you that more attractive to me! I would want that again. Just to watch you...

Holy crap how on earth was Bridge going to get out of this...Were his friends ever going to be able to find him? Were they even looking for him? How would they even begin to figure out where he was. Bridge's feelings and thoughts were becoming grim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sky's Unknown Desire Ch 9**

Thanks to everyone who has been marking their alerts for the next chapter. I'm sorry...

It's been awhile...lets see if I can make this work after so long...Thanks for your patience.

**Sky's View**

How did this ever happen? He loved Bridge as his best friend and yet he had begun to question himself. He knew that his feelings were more than that. He knew what they were, yet he had denied it for so long.

He realized now, finally, that he was unable to deny it any longer. It was killing him. He had to do something about it. And it was now or never, he thought to himself as he proceeded to begin his search throughout the SPD Base to find Bridge. And search is what he did,...for two long hours, until he finally gave up.

'Where the hell is he?' he desperately thought to himself. 'I've covered everywhere within the base. He must've stepped out.'

Upon scouring every known area that Bridge normally went to, with much puzzlement and worry, Sky returned to base.

'Shit, where are you Bridge?' He thought.

Yeah Bridge could disappear for awhile at times but he always came back before dark...and it was now past dark.

Sky didn't want to get Bridge in trouble but he knew for his safety that he needed to report Bridges absence to Cruger.

Sky solemnly, and with much regret, reported Bridge missing.

Cruger at first seemed upset as maybe Bridge was being irresponsible, but than quickly realized how unlikely that would be of Bridge and immediately sent out an alert within the base.

Sky sadly looked at his commander, who tried not to return the sad look, but failed miserably. Different scenarios immediately began rushing through Cruger's head. This was so unlike his much trusted green ranger. This couldn't be good. Cruger knew this but tried his best to hide it. It would do no good to worry Sky or the other Rangers yet.

Sky knew nothing else to say except, "What now?"

"We'll send patrols out first thing in the morning. Until then we're going to hold in hope that he will still return tonight." Cruger was visibly trying to contain his emotions, Sky couldn't help but notice this. Cruger couldn't fool him. They both knew that Bridge was the emotional strength of the team. He was the one that always brought everyone together somehow. The ranger team would not be able to function without him. Sky and his commander exchanged looks of understanding and Sky knew that he needed to wait until his next order. There would be no searching for Bridge tonight.

Sky stayed up all that night, waiting for Bridge to show up. Just walk through those doors, coming in later than normal would be unlike him but Sky couldn't let go of the hope.

Sky woke up the next morning at 5:00 am. Last he looked at the clock it was 3:00 am. He must've fallen asleep for a couple of hours. He swiftly turned to Bridges bed, only to be slammed with the disappointment of Bridges absence.

"Bridge, where the hell are you?" Guilt started setting in with the Blue Ranger. 'Shit what if this is because of me?'

"Dammit Bridge...where are you?! Please be alright'...But in his heart Sky knew that Bridge was not alright at all. His fury and rage started to surface. ' I will not let anything happen to you. You will not turn out like my father.'


End file.
